The Community Outreach Core has two overarching goals: . (1) To work with community organizations and members to create a reciprocal understanding of how scientific research is related to their needs and interests, and conversely how those needs and interests relate to goals of scientific research; (2) To increase the awareness and .utility of the research done at this and other Superfund Basic.Research Programs for the general public, professionals and community organizations. Our community partners include national, regional and Boston-based, community organizations with members united by geographic location, economic and environmental concerns, occupation and disease interest. The outreach strategy is designed to provide resources in an efficient way to those addressing day-to-day impacts of environmental contamination on health. We have the following Specific Aims: 1. Increase public awareness of environmental health sciences and their applications, particularly with . respect to the reproductive and developmental effects of chemicals in the environment. 2. Produce and make accessible tools for our outreach partner organizations and community groups related to environmental health exposures and outcomes. 3. Establish mechanisms for creating short- and long-term community-researcher relationships.